sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Okamoto The Hedgehog
Okamoto is a young Samurai Hedgehog who lives in a small village and a guardian of the three swords of death. Appearance He is 18 years old, has black hair, light blue eyes, silver fur , wears's a black and, gray samurai suit. Emotions Okamoto is a kind, peaceful ,well skilled, mature, and gentle type of guy but can be pretty serious in battle. When he's Angry he gets very violent and out of control. History Okamoto was born in the Valley area, to a fairly prosperous family. Although the family was traditionally a samurai one, by the time Okamoto was born, they mainly concentrated on trading and managing their large farm estate. He was trained somewhat in the fighting skills necessary for repelling monster attacks, but no-one ever expected him to want to devote his whole life to fighting.Okamoto's father, who had been a respected warrior in his day, inculcated him with respect and admiration for the samurai codes of honour, as well as for the old man’s stories of battles and adventures he’d been involved in. This, combined with Okamoto’s desire to help other people, as well as his natural restlessness (he didn’t want to live on the farm his whole life, it was a dismally boring prospect for an adventurous teenage boy), led to his desire to become a samurai himself. At sixteen, he left the family farm and struck out on his own. Heading into Colvus city, he encountered Espio, and, awestruck by the older samurai’s skill, begged Espio to take him on as a student. Espio wasn’t willing at all, but Okamoto persisted, and basically clung to the other samurai like a limpet, pestering him until he gave in. It was in following Espio that he became a real samurai – when they first met Okamoto was thoroughly naïve and rather incompetent, and had never really seen death or been in a serious fight. Defending a farming village from bandits alongside Espio , Okamoto went through a lot of growing up, very fast. He came out of it having become a pretty formidable fighter, as well as encountering his first kill and the associated guilt. However, once he learned to deal with the idea of killing people, he developed something of a taste for fighting, and once the village was safe found himself missing the smell of the battlefield. Once the bandits had been defeated, he set out alone in search of more adventures, despite the friendships he’d formed with the other samurai. His newfound skill and maturity gave him a fairly successful life as an itinerant warrior for the next year or so, fighting off bandits and monsters on behalf of farmers across the land. He travels alone, which gives him free rein to go wherever he feels the need – so upon encountering the 4423, with the pleasant surprise of re-encountering some of his old comrades, there was nothing to keep him from signing on. Personality Though he’s lost some of the innocence he had when he was younger, Okamoto is still young, and it shows. He’s idealistic and still a little naïve, and this idealism makes him lose respect for people who he thinks are acting dishonestly or dishonourably. It’s also a large part of what prompted him into taking up his present role as a wandering samurai – to help and protect people in need. He’s determined and persistent – having once said he’ll do something, he’ll see it through as best he can. Nor does he lack courage, generally being ready to rush into a fight, even one he can’t win. Although his first kills fazed him completely, he’s since grown into someone who can kill, if not without qualms, without having a complete breakdown over it. While he’s guilty about killing, he feels strong enough to carry the weight of that guilt. As a samurai, Okamoto tries to live by the bushido code of values, and, not yet being old or cynical enough to question them, his ideas of loyalty and honour are something he holds to in their purest state. To the despair of more pragmatic souls, he tends to hold honour at a higher value than success, and a plan that dishonours the participants is a bad plan in his book, even if it succeeds. It will probably take a deal of life experience, rather than argument, to convince him to the contrary – he can be a stubborn ass when he wants. While he has a lot more respect for his elders than a lot of boys his age, he’s still a teenage boy, with the teenage capacity to see everything in uncompromising black and white.